


Bathing Suits

by squishylee



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blushing, Family Fluff, One Shot, Short One Shot, i love them, murdoc is a bit of a dick, napping russel, noodle loves her brothers' approval, noodle needed a bathing suit, phase 2 maybe, slight 2doc if you squint, total family moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishylee/pseuds/squishylee
Summary: Noodle needed a bathing suit and she's having a difficult time choosing which one to wear. Short one shot.





	

“How about this one?”

2d turned around as Noodle pranced out of the dressing room, hot pink bathing suit more like a leotard on her petite body. It shone under the flourescent lighting, he couldn’t bear to think of what it would actually look like under the sun. “It’s a bit bright, isn’t it?”

She stopped and looked down at her body. “Yea, I can see. Maybe I should try the other ones.”

“Or maybe we can stop shopping and not go to the beach at all.” Murdoc grumbled behind a rack of jackets. He flicked through the clothes with a certain amount of disinterest. Noodle sighed and walked back inside the dressing room to change into the next bathing suit.

2d frowned and scratched his head. “Maybe, but I thought you liked the idea of us taking photos at the beach?”

“He did, until we had to go to a store. Cheapskate hates anything that means we have to spend money, especially on something she actually needs.” Russel muttered, he was taking a nap on the chair next to 2d’s. Occasionally, like this moment, he’d comment on the situation.

“I’m not a cheapskate!” Murdoc exclaimed, causing 2d to cringe into himself closer. Murdoc noticed and rolled his eyes, but spoke quieter. “It’s dumb, why can’t we just order it online?”

Russel opened his eyes and sent a glare that could have burned through Murdoc’s body. “Maybe, because I want her to feel comfortable? And that her body is unique enough to need to go to an actual store. Don’t be a dick.”

“Don’t tell me what to do, fat as-” Murdoc immediately bit back.

“How about this one?” Noodle interrupted. She was wearing a now frilly polka dot bathing suit, and she twirled to show it’s fluidity. 

“I like it!” 2d enthusiastically cheered. “But the polka dots make me a bit dizzy.”

“Everything makes you dizzy.” Murdoc mocked. 

“No!” 2d replied. 

“Yes.”

“I guess I’ll try on the other one.” Noodle decided and went back into the changing room.

“No!” 2d denied again and glared at Murdoc.

Murdoc smiled and walked towards 2d, leaning in close. “Wanna bet?”

2d felt the blood rush to his face, suddenly Murdoc became two. Was the room spinning? His hands went up to his ears, feeling them burn. He doesn’t like blushing in front of Murdoc. “N-no!” He half heartedly protested again.

Murdoc’s smile grew wider and he leaned back, taking 2d’s flustered reaction as truth. Russel sighed, eyes closed again. “Can you quit messing with him?”

“Didn’t I just tell you to not tell me what to do?” Murdoc said and grumbled something that 2d couldn’t quite make out. 

On the intercom, a lady explained that there was 15 minutes left until the store closed, and if you wanted to make a purchase, to get to the lines now. 2d watched as Murdoc groaned at the announcement and went over to pound on Noodle’s door.

Noodle, thank god, was out before his hand could even lift to knock on it. She walked out tentatively, as she was now wearing a simple yellow one piece, with a red rose on the chest. She smiled wide. “I like this one!”

2d nodded enthusiastically, and clapped. “I love it! What do you think, Russel?”

Russel blinked his eyes a bit before focusing on Noodle who was proudly showing her now chosen bathing suit. He smiled. “It looks beautiful, sweetheart.”

It was silent for a moment, and Murdoc went over and rustled her black mop of hair. “Yes, it looks great and what not. Go get changed out of it so we can leave.”

Noodle nodded and ran back into the dressing room. 

Russel nudged his elbow into 2d. “That wasn’t too hard, was it? Easy as pie.”

"Completely!" 2d agreed, eyeing Murdoc who was getting more irritated by the second. "Easiest thing I've done in years!"

“Shut up!” Murdoc cried out.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this in like an hour, have I told y'all I love Gorillaz family feels? Also, Noodle is totally all about aesthetics okay?


End file.
